<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recap! by TeamGwenee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024951">Recap!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee'>TeamGwenee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Ten Tags Fic [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, married at first sight au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A recap of the final episode of Married At First Sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Ten Tags Fic [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recap!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Married at First Sight’s Shocking Finale!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Viewers tuned in for the final episode of <em> Married At First Sight’s </em>seventh season in the millions. This season has been filled with shock turns, devastating revelations, and giddying moments of romance strong enough to send the heart soaring.</p><p> </p><p>Who can forget Renly Baratheon’s gift of a hundred roses to Margaery Tyrell on the one week anniversary of their wedding? Or Joffrey Baratheon bestowing his mother’s treasured necklace upon our sweet Sansa’s neck? How about when Jon Snow’s declaration of loyalty stunned Dany Targaryen into tears?</p><p> </p><p>Ah feels…..</p><p> </p><p>It has been a whirlwind season, and last night’s episode is no different.</p><p> </p><p>First, Margaery Tyrell and Renly Baratheon’s power couple duo which seemed to poised to take Westeors by storm, was cut down by a shocking revelation. </p><p> </p><p>Renly is in love with Margaery’s brother. Of course we all saw and loved the friendship between the brothers-in-law, but it seemed twitter’s famous bromance is more of a romance. We might feel some sympathy for Margaery, if she hadn’t shown Renly her full support by arranging a delightful candlelit date for her brother and husband.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Margaery: I’m so happy for Renly and Loras,They are the perfect couple. But I’m still taking half of Renly’s assets in the divorce.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Renly laughs. Margaery doesn’t.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>And of course, Renly and Margaery were not the only shocking split. Dany and Jon called it quits after Jon took advantage of a moment of tenderness between the couple to steal the last jammy dodger off Dany’s plate. OK, cracks were beginning to show between the two before that, but the jammy dodger was the final blow for Dany.</p><p> </p><p>And frankly, I’m not sure I blame her.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Joffrey getting arrested. Westerflix has issued an apology for not fully vetting Baratheon’s past and intend to release a full statement within the next few days. You can read more about the incident here <b> <em>www.littlebirds/television/article/JoffreyBaratheonarrestedforindecentexplosureand…...</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>But now onto the true romance of the season. From the very first episode, viewers were captivated by the chemistry between heat throb Jaime Lannister, and unique beauty Brienne Tarth. Right from the start, you can practically hear the air sizzle with the tension between pro-fencer Jaime, and medal winning sailor Brienne.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it has not always been a smooth ride for these love birds. Never-ending squabbles between the pair made it seem at first that these two were unlikely to go the distance. But as the pair began to bond, we were treated to tender scenes of honesty and soul bearing that showed the deep trust forming between the pair.</p><p> </p><p>But it was when Jaime who, during the middle of a night camping in the woods, bravely threw himself between what he believed to be a grizzly bear and his wife that fans really grew to love this ship. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, the bear turned out to be a camper named Tormund, but the sentiment was sweet all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Whereas the final episode rung a death knell for all the other couples, Brienne and Jaime emerged triumphant, determined to build a life together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jaime: I came on this show as a lark after my brother signed me up. I never expected to find love. But these weeks with Brienne have been the best of my life. She’s my best friend, all I want to do is be near her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brienne: I gave up on finding love long ago. Since I was a teenager and the guys on the school’s sailing team tried dating me on a dare. But Jaime, my time with him made me feel that love was an option, something I was worthy of.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Let’s face it, <em> Married at First Sight </em>couples don’t have the best track record for lasting long. But call us optimists, we have a slight feeling that these two crazy kids are going to make it!</p><p> </p><p>And we’ll be cheering them on all the way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>